parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alisa The Explorer
20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions TV Spoof of "Dora The Explorer". Cast *Alisa (from ZOOM) as Dora The Explorer *Spot The Puppy (from Spot) as Boots the Monkey *Ronno (from Bambi) as Swiper the Fox *Aleu (From Balto 2: Wolf Quest) as Backpack *Chanticleer (from Rock-A-Doodle) as Map *Stephanie Tanner (from Full House) as Isa the Iguana *Spongebob Squarepants (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Benny the Bull *Various Digimon (from Digimon) as The Stars *Mega Digimon (from Digimon) as Ability Stars *Kipper the Dog (from Kipper) as Tico the Squirrel *Rocky (Chicken Run) as The Big Red Chicken *BJ (from Barney) as The Grumpy Old Troll *Barney The Purple Dinosaur (from Barney) as Boot's Dad *Goliath the Lion (from JoJo's Circus) as Leon *Tyron the Moose (from The Backyardigans) as Pablo *Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Azul the Little Blue Train *Tails the Fox (from Sonic) as Wizzle *Reven Evan (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane) as Rojo *Sailor Moon (from Sailor Moon Series and My Monster Island) as Red Rooster *Dark Magician Girl (from Yu-Gi-Oh and My Monster Island) as Daisy *The Don Bluth Characters (Excluding Chanticleer) and Various Disney Animals as Other Fairy Tale Characters *Jenny (Oliver & Company) as Mei the China *Lili De Rochefort (Tekken Wonderful Adventure), Daisy (Mario), and Rapunzel (Tangled) as Fiesta Trio *Plus Many More! List of Alisa The Explorer episodes: *The Flying Rooster *Lost and Found *Hic! BOOM! Ohhh... *Beaches *We All Scream for Ice Cream *Choo Choo *Treasure Island *Three Lil' Piggies *Big River *Berry Hunt *Tails Wishes *Grandma's House *Surprise! *Sticky Tape *Bouncing Ball *Aleu the Wolf-Dog *Fish Out of Water *Bugga Bugga *Little Star *Alisa Saves the Prince *El Coquí *The Chocolate Tree *Te Amo *Tyrone's (Pablo's) Flute *Call Me 'Mr. Riddles' *To The Treehouse *The Big Storm *¡Rápido, Kipper! *The Magic Stick *The Missing Piece *Lost Squeaky *Reven Even the Firetruck *Lost Chanticleer *El Dia de Las Madres *The Golden Explorers *A Present for King Triton *Doctor Alisa *Spirit, the Pony Express *Goliath, the Circus Lion *The Big Piñata *BJ The Happy Old Dino (Troll) *Super Chanticleer *A Letter for Ronno *To the Monkey Bars *Alisa, la Musico *Hide and Go Seek *CLICK! *Egg Hunt *Super Spies *School Pet *Whose Birthday is It? *Quack! Quack! *Alisa Had a Little Lamb *Stuck Truck *Louder *Roberto the Robot *The Big Potato *Journey to the Red Planet *The Lost City *Meet David! *Save the Monkeys *¡Por Favor! *Sailor Moon's Pet Pokémon *Spot's Special Day *To the South Pole *Alisa Saves the Game *Boo! *What Happens Next? *Rescue, Rescue, Rescue! *Spot's Cuddly Dinosaur *The Super Silly Fiesta *The Fix It Machine *Baseball Spot *Best Friends *ABC Animals *Job Day *PLUS MANY MORE! Cast For Go Alexis Rhodes Go *Diego - Alexis Rhodes (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) *Alicia - Amy/Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon Series Anime) *Baby Jaguar - Sailor Moon's Pet Pokémon (My Monster Island) *Rescue Pad - Jim Crow, Straw Hat Crow, Preacher Crow, Fat Crow and Glasses Crow (Sharing The Role) (Dumbo) *Click - Jewel (Rio) *The Mommy Macaw - Ellie The Donphan (My Monster Island) *Baby Macaws - Lumpy The Phanpy and Master Thundering Rhino The Rhyhorn (My Monster Island) *Jorge The Hawk - Reimu The Hawlucha (My Monster Island) *Ana The Anaconda - Marisa The Froslass (My Monster Island) *Plus Many More! List Of Go Alexis Rhodes Go Episodes *Ellie The Female Donphan (AKA Mommy Macaw) *Reimu the Hawlucha Learns To Migrate *Cool Frozen Lake For Marisa The Froslass (AKA Cool Water For Ana The Anaconda) *Plus MANY MORE! Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Dora the Explorer Movie Spoof Category:Dora the Exporer TV Show Spoof Category:TV and Movie Idea